wont go down by myself,but Ill go down with gerard
by greendayorblackday
Summary: Jenna had a happy life but it gradualy goes downhill when she meats My chemical Romance falls in love with Gerard Way.Her ol best friend goes mad and thretens all their lives RATED M FOR EXTREME VIOLENCE IN SOME PARTS I DONT OWN ANY OF MCR APART FROM JENA
1. Chapter 1

Intro: As I stand beside yet another graveside, HIS graveside the cold November wind stung my tear stained cheeks and ripped my scarf, pulling it into my neck, like the noose that claimed HIS life. He DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!

My name is Jenna, and this is my fucked up life.

(Flash back)

I rushed down the now deserted corridors of my ancient secondary school my black converse squeaking on the cool marble floors.

I was late, again. It's not that I am a bad student, even though I despise school with all my heart and soul my grades where good and many teachers favoured me their favourite student. I was just the school bullies' best punching bag and I often found myself locked in the janitors' closet with the mops and brooms, or covered in paint stolen from the art room.

When I finally got to my classroom, I peered through the frosted glass to see whether we had Mr Lenard aka the strictest teacher in the school who was almost as bad as the bullies, or if we had Miss McPallar aka the softest but most respected teacher in the whole of finishing school. Shit we had Mr Lenard! I was dead.

I gingerly pushed open the class room door hoping to be able to slink into my seat before he noticed, but the door groaned in protest as i pushed it open, and Mr Lenard glowered atme before he made some smart arsed comment and some jock threw some chewing gum at my head, which I just managed to avoid. As I sat in my seat next to Tom my best and only friend a set of lines from Mr Lenard found its way onto the desk accompanied with the words saying: "2 sides in my office, this lunchtime. Glad you honoured us with your presence."

"Dick head" I heard tom mutter.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH" some smart arsed cool kid groaned from infront of me.

"Something like that," I muttered, chosing not to pay any attention to the gaylord infront of me, "what I would call isn't legal..." Tom just laughed and muttered something different.

As the bell went at the end of class I scurried out class glad to feel the cool April air on my face after the stuffy class room. My next class was modern history and I had heard there were 2 new students starting this term. Great 2 more people to hate me.

Tom walked me to class before lazily strolling to his chemistry class I knew that he wouldn't make it in time but his sole purpose in coming to this shit hole in the first place is to piss of the teachers. I sat down on the edge of my table waiting for the teacher to walk through the door, when somebody from the door frame caught my eye. There was a boy about my age with raven black hair, studded skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt with a MSI logo on his chest. His skin so pale it was almost translucent and hazel eyes lined thickly with black eyeliner. At his side another boy, taller and with thick rimmed glassed and sandy blonde hair that was so straight it cold have been used as a ruler.

My teacher Ms Daner, lead the two boys in, She directed at them " Now you must be the two new students, perhaps you'd like to tell us a little about yourselves?" the boy with raven black hair stepped forward, "My name is Gerard Way and I'm the lead singer of My Chemical Romance, and this is Mikey Way," he smiled cockily at me and looked straight into my eyes, "and I hope we get to know each other very well." By now everyone had turned to look at me now, dibelief and shock on one face in particular, the blond cheerleader type that I swear to god was drooling at him a minuete ago, but more importantly, Did Gerard way just hit on me?


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks we did get to know each other I learned about his favourite books and hobbies (some of his hobbies included reading comics, and drawing, as well as singing which he was amazing at...) , and tonight was our first official date. I was worried about tom in case he felt I was abandoning him so before I started getting ready I ran downstairs to the phone. I heard my dad groan out a complaint about how much time I spent either emailing, tweeting or calling people (lately I had become good friends with a couple of members from My chem. These included Ray Torro who had graduated a year ago, and bob Bryer, who seemed to be one of the most camera shy people in the world. I had met frank but he was really stand offish, just glowering at me every now and then).

As I scrolled through the seemingly endless contacts in the phone (mostly women that dad claims just to be work mates with but after my mum died all he seems to be worried about is dating.) until I got to Toms number, I pressed call and was greeted by his mum's cheery voice.

"Hello"

"Hi Mrs Jenkins, it's Jenna, can I talk to Tom?"

"Sure Honey, one minute." I heard her call up the stairs to Tom and suddenly I felt really bad, should I be asking him this, am I, really asking him he has any feelings for me? This could go really well or really bad.

"Jenna, JENNA" I jumped at the sound of his voice snapping me back to reality "yo, earth to Jenna!" he joked down the phone, I laughed this was so him impatient but making jokes about it.

"Hey Tom! Look this is gonna sound awful, but I have to know..."

"What about that you're goin' with Gerard?"

"How did you know?" I gasped, had I given it away by being shy? He chuckled before replying:

"Look Jenna you are my BEST friend, I want you to be happy, even if it means banging' him,"

"Tom I am soooooo not gonna be doing any of that tonight!"

"Yeh I sooo believe that!" he laughed before carrying on, "Like I said, I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Tom you're awesome!"

"Jenna?"

"Yeh." I answered hesitantly, I knew this boy to well...

"Use Protection" Before I could say anything back he hung up leaving me shocked before giggling and rushing upstairs to get ready.

As I stood outside my house waiting to be picked up by Gerard a tall, stocky man of about 19 came walking up to me.

"Hey honey, goin' anywhere nice?" his voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Yeh my Boyfriend is picking me up..." I Knew there was no point, I started to walk away.

"Awwww babe, I could take you somewhere nice, I could put myself somewhere nice..." his arm had snaked around my waist and grabbed my arse.

"GET THE FUCK OF ME I'M GOING TO SCREAM ANY MINUTE NOW!"

"I could make you scream..."

"HELP SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME HELP! HELP!" my screams where interrupted by Gerard running round the corner of the street, he saw it was me and bolted leaping at my capture slamming the taller man to the damp concrete, the man's head made a sickening thump as it hit the floor he cursed but before he could tackle Gerard, somehow Gerard's fist connected to the man's jaw bone.

"Gee! Gee! Stop!" he was scaring me anger twisted his angelic face "GERARD!" Yell snapped him out of it and he got up leaving the man bleeding on the floor.

I was scared, but mostly by Gerard, sure I was in shock about the perv, but the way Gerard had reacted, the look on his face as the pounded the other man into the floor, it was disturbing. I'm not saying I don't appreciate what he did, but it was just scary seeing how his face changed, I had no doubt that he would have killed that man, or at least put him into hospital in a coma had I not intervened.

We walked in an awkward silence to the cinema, at least it wasn't a dinner date or it would have been really really tense. He bought some popcorn and some pick n' mix for us to share. Somehow all the way through the movie it was still tense. Testosterone was rolling of him like a wave and I could feel people all around us shifting uncomfortably.

The movie went on forever and by the time it had finished I was so on edge that I could have ran out of that cinema and not looked back.

We walked home in silence up until Gerard had had enough.

"Jenna I know I must have scared you back there, but please give another chance, I was just angry." He said looking me in the eye.

"I know you where protecting me Gerard, honestly its fine. It's just I have never seen you like that before, I say we put it behind us and move on and we have another date next weekend and start afresh." His smile made my heart flutter, and as he moved forward, he twined his hands with mine down by our sides, looking into my eyes and tilting his head to one side and moving in. I eagerly copied his lead and as our lips locked fireworks went off in my brain and I felt electricity tingle through my hands from his hands and coursed through my body. His tongue explored my mouth, exploring, he tasted of sugar from the popcorn; I could imagine him tasting like this all the time. As we broke apart I stared dreamily into his heavenly hazel eyes and pecked him gently on his lips before wrapping my arm around his waist he copied me and as we walked back I was on cloud nine. It was school tomorrow, and for once, I couldn't wait.

When I got home I changed into my P.J. and curled up in bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
